Vataki
Vahi786, currently known as Vahi: The Matoran of Doom is a comic maker, and has gone through 3 seasons so far, but planning on 7+. His main style is Comedy, but ocasionally, an epic will drop in. He is one of the youngest comic makers on BZPower. Vahi786 next celebrates a birth day on February 3rd, 2010. His favorite kit is Razor, and he wishes more members would use it. He loves chibiness. His favorite kits are, Razor (as stated two lines back), RZMIK, Chimoru Omega, and Xaniskit. He also, has a love interest for his character Sali. His biggest fan Nahi687, has a love interest for him, but does'nt feel the same right now. His most used PGSes are Philipnova798, Chan'e, Kara Nui, and Gavla, since they support his BZPower topic most. He (unlike many comic makers) does'nt use the rule where if you don't post, you don't stay, but he uses a rule that says, "The more you post, the more I use you". His biggest inspirations are, Dark709, Superkid11, Gavla, Chan'e, and Nuparurocks. His Comics Vahi now has friends, enemies, and a comic studio near Lard Lake in The Comic Land! His comics used to take place in Latte Nui, but Tahu Nuva had the idea to move to the Comic land, where comic makers such as Dark709 live. His Movie His movie is about two of his friends, (Sandy and Nuparu), go looking for a silver Avohkii, and he tries to find them before something terrible happens! Chane and Vahi786's Comics Vahi786 and one of his best friends, Chan'e made comics about MANY random things! Second Movie Vahi786 has announced that his second movie will launch this june, and posobly a third movie is to come this year. His second movie will be about the past before the comic's took place. Eljay Toa of Mangosteen, Darkglitch911, Chan'e, Philipnova798, Gavla, and a new character named Kahu786 who was named after the Kahu bird. There will also be elite Matoran, and a plain Toa, (Alena Spirit of Hyperness), plus, a human named Kara Nui. Discontinued series' Vahi discontinued "Bionicle 24", then, he tried to make a series called, "The Elite 3", which would star him, Chan'e and Vican who where going to PGS in Bionicle 24, then, he tried "Lost in Time", which would be a series about Vahi being thrown here and there through time, then, he tried to make a Multi-Author series caller "Can you survive", but, it did'nt work out. So, in the end, he decided to air Lost in Time over all of them, it will appear in 2010 or 2011 as a single author sires, but co-authors could make their own story-lines out of themselfs, Vahi786, or any character or PGS. Main apperences *Vahi786's Comic's (2007-Current) *Tanak's Comic's (as a GS), (2008-??) *Chane's Comic's PGS (2008-Current) *The Chronicles of Chane` and Bionicle Raptor PGS (2009-Current) *Chane` and Vahi786's Comic's Author and co-creator (2009-Current) *NXG9's Comic's PGS (2007-Current) *Gavla and Co 3.0 GS 2008-Current) *Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 PGS and co-author (2007-Current) *Crazy life of a comic maker 2.0 Yet to PGS (2007-Current) *Nuparurocks` Comics Yet to PGS (2008-Current) *MI's comic's PGS (2008-2009) *Vaxx's Comic's PGS (2009-Current) *Year3000's Comic's PGS (2009-Current) *Live, Learn, and Lawsuits PGS (2009-Current) *The Past PGS (2008-Current). PM me at BZP if I forgot anything. ;) ~Vahi~ Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters